The Powerpuff girls get haircuts
Episode 5 Season 8 The Powerpuff girls get their haircuts The Powerpuff girls were playing witht their boyfriends outside. Bubbles and Boomer were playing hide and go seek. Buttercup and Butch were doing a arm restle. And Blossom was testing Dexters eyesight. Blossom asked Dexter to do a few eyesight tests for her because Blossom knew he wanted his glasses off really badly because he said it makes him look like a geek. Blossom told him to cover one eye and explain the letters on the board. Dexter unfourtunatelly got a lot wrong so Blossom told him to keep his glasses on. Dexter depressed looked at Blossom with big puppy eyes. Blossom heard the Professor calling her and her sisters for a haircut. They said goodbye to the boys and went in the car with the Professor, Blossom looked at Dexter when they were driving away. He saw how sad he was. Bubbles gave Blossom Octi to hold and she told her Dexter will get over it. Blossom smiled at Bubbles and gave her a hug. At the place Buttercup comlained that she didn't want to get her hair cut and wanted to let it grow a little longer. The Professor forced himself not to give Buttercup a haircut. Just a high light. buttercup said she wanted her high light to be light green. Buttercup came to show her sisters what her rusults were. Bubbles said it looked very nice on her hair. Bubbles said she wanted her hair cut a lot because her hair is TO long. She said when she eats her hair flys in her mouth. Bubbles came back and showed her sisters but she felt a little upset because she thought Boomer wouldn't like her if she didn't have long hair. But Blossom cheered her up saying that she was still cute with short hair. Bubbles sat in a chair and started looking at fashion magazines. Blossom said to the Professor she wanted a LITTLE trim and she wanted some spiky ends like her evil counterpart Berserk does. And she wanted a little high light of light pink in it to. When Blossom was done she showed her sisters. Bubbles fainted because she thought she was so pretty. Buttercup saids he looked OK but she thought her style was better. The Girls went home and showed the Boys their new styles. Butch thought she looked cool and awesome with her new hair style. Bubbles showed Boomer and Boomer smiled at her. But Bubbles just sighed very sadly. Boomer asked what was wrong and Bubbles said she felt ugly with short hair. Boomer said she looked beautiful withn her new hair style and hugged her. Bubbles eyes swelled up with tears of joy and kissed Boomer on the cheek. Blossom showed Dexter her new style and Dexter said she looked like a angel that fell from the sky. Blossom blushed and hugged Dexter. Blossom said she was sorry about Dexter not getting his glasses off. Dexter said someday he will get them off but he was to focused on how beautiful Blossom looked. Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes